


Bird Watching

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dialogue, F/M, Pre WWII, So early 1930s ish, Stucky if you squint, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: An interesting conversation between two best friends occurs, accompanied by some one special (hint: it's you).





	Bird Watching

"Buck! Hey, Buck!"

"What? Stevie? Whatcha doin' up there?"

"Nothin', jus' wanted to say hi!"

"From up there? What're you doin' up that tree, Stevie? Spyin' on me? That's a new low even for a squirt like you."

"No, I'm gatherin' intel on-"

"You were bird watchin', weren't ya?"

"Well, not exactly, no. They're my new muse-"

"Oh, so what happened to you're old muse?"

"Snowball ran away. Apparently she didn't want to be tamed into house-cat material."

"Stevie, you can't jus' go 'round like that takin' in strays!"

"Buck, it was only the one cat, an' she was injured- I nursed her back ta health!"

"Good on you, punk, but I got a date ta get ta. I'll see ya around an' don't try anythin' funny with them birds, ya hear?"

"Oh, what's this, Jamie? Why ya talkin' to a tree?"

"Julia, is that you? How long's it been since we last saw each other?"

"Oh, hey there Steve, I shoulda guessed it'd be you up there like that. I haven't climbed that tree in Ma's back yard since you left: it was no fun no more..."

"So... You two know each other, then?"

"We used to be neighbours, Jamie. Before Steve's Pa left an' they had ta move. But I gotta say, Steve, ya lookin' well."

"Ah, thanks, Julia, you don't look too bad yaself."

"Don't laugh at that punk, Doll. It'll only encourage him!"

"Hey! You jerk! Can't I have a conversation with an old friend without you buttin' ya big head in?"

"Well-"

"An' anyways, I thought you had a date to get to. Is Julia the lucky girl this time?"

"This time? Jamie, I know you have a reputation, but-"

"Don't worry, Doll, Stevie here's just messin' with ya. Let's leave this punk to his bird watchin' an' go have some fun."

"Hey, I'm sketchin' 'em, you jerk!"


End file.
